Runaways
by Mr. Harry14
Summary: Pembunuhan terjadi di Tokyo dan kepolisian harus segera menyelesaikan kasus ini tanpa bantuan siapapun. Dan para detektif handal di kepolisian metropolis Tokyo menyelesaikan kasus ini di antara kisah cinta mereka ? Chapter 2 update !
1. Chapter 1

Hai ! Salam ! Saya Mr. Harry !

Salah satu fans Detective Conan dan membuat sebuah cerita

Dan ini karya keduaku

Happy reading

And you've been warned about the story…yg berantakan…

Detective Conan : Runaways

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Characters : Wataru Takagi , Miwako Satou , many more

Summary : Pembunuhan terjadi di Tokyo dan kepolisian harus segera menyelesaikan kasus ini tanpa bantuan siapapun. Dan akankah dua detektif handal dikepolisian metropolis Tokyo menyelesaikan kasus ini di antara kisah cinta mereka ?

The Prolog

Malam hari di kantor pusat Kepolisian Metropolis Tokyo. Mereka sedang mengadakan rapat di ruang utama. Inspektur Megure berdiri di hadapan seluruh anggota divisi kejahatan berat di Kepolisian. Mereka semua dalam keadaan panik. Dan kemudian semua orang dalam ruangan itu melihat sebuah monitor besar yang berada di dinding.

"Dengarkan semuanya !" Pinta Inspektur "Kita mempunyai surat ancaman. Pengirim surat ini menamai dirinya 'The Enigma'. Petunjuk yang Ia kirim adalah 'The Highest Then and Now'." Ucap Inspektur "Dan dia akan membunuh seseorang yang penting di Jepang bila kita tak memecahkan kodenya secepat mungkin."

Sementara itu…di sebuah restoran mewah di kota Beika,pasangan ini duduk berhadapan dengan pandangan kaku. Mereka berdua adalah anggota kepolisian di divisi kejahatan berat. Dia adalah Wataru Takagi dan Miwako Satou. Sebenarnya sih…ini bukan makan malam yang romantis,melainkan hanya penyamaran dua orang polisi yang mengintai pelaku pembunuhan. Dan penyamaran mereka berdua terganggu…karena pesan singkat dari Inspektur Megure.

'Takagi…kau dan Satou segera ke markas pusat.

Dari : Inspektur Megure'

Mereka berdua menghela napas melihat pesan tersebut. Mereka keluar drai restoran itu dan segera menuju ke markas pusat kepolisian.

Dua orang polisi lalu lintas memberhentikan mobil mereka di tempat parkir Tokyo Sky Bell Tree. Berkeliling di sekitar mencoba menjaga tempat itu. Mereka adalah Petugas Yumi dan Petugas Naeko. Dan ketika mereka melewati sebuah mobil Mitsubishi Lancer hitam, kedua wanita itu menemukan seorang wanita berwajah asing bersimbah darah…dan juga…sebuah detak waktu yang terus berdetak.

Itu adalah bom…

'Boooooommmmmmmmm…..'

"Sebuah bom meledak di tempat parkir Tokyo Sky Bell Tree. Dua orang terluka dan satu orang lainnya telah tewas…"

"Hahaha…satu persatu yang lain segera menyusul…"

Kantor Pusat Kepolisian Metropolis ramai oleh wartawan yang menanti kepastian tentang bom yang meledak dan dua detektif handal kepolisian tiba di lantai 12. Di mana semua orang berwajah panik.

"Takagi…Miwako…Yumi dan rekannya terluka akibat bom di tempat parkir Tokyo Sky Bell Tree."Ucap Inspektur

"Pelaku meninggalkan petunjuk kedua."Tambah Shiratori

'The Highest Now and Then.'

'The Highest Now : Complete

The Highest Then : Almost in 14 hours'

"Sepertinya…pelakunya adalah seorang arsitek…"Kata Takagi

"Yes…that's right. Wait for the died…"Ucap seseorang di gedung seberang.

Sementara itu,Chiba berada di lokasi pengeboman dan menemukan sebuah tubuh yang penuh akan luka bakar dan Chiba memanggil Petugas Tome.

"Ini…mengerikan…"

Salam,saya author baru di sini.

Panggil saja Mr. Harry.

Review diperlukan untuk memperbaiki cerita ini.

Cerita akan diupdate setiap ada ide segar di otak.

Story status : In Progress

"Kalian akan segera mati,polisi bodoh."

Harap Reviewnya dan jumpa di next chapter

See You…


	2. Chapter 2 : Unexpected Case on Tokyo

Hai ! Mr. Harry balik lagi !

Langsung saja, untuk chapter 1 cerita ini.

You've been warned about the story

.

.

.

· Detective Conan : Runaways

· Disc.: Aoyama Gosho

· Characters : Wataru Takagi, Miwako Satou, FBI, OC

· Summary : Pembunuhan terjadi di Tokyo dan kepolisian harus segera menyelesaikan kasus ini tanpa bantuan siapapun. Dan para detektif handal di kepolisian metropolis Tokyo menyelesaikan kasus ini di antara kisah cinta mereka ?

Chapter 1 : Unexpected Case on Tokyo

Subuh yang mengerikan di kota Tokyo. Sebuah bom telah meledak di lantai parkir Tokyo Sky Tree. Melukai dua anggota kepolisian. Seluruh anggota kepolisian panik akan hal ini. Wartawan mulai berkumpul mencari secuil demi secuil informasi penting. Detektif Takagi berjalan-jalan dalam ruangannya seolah orang yang tengah gelisah. Dan memang, dirinya sedang gelisah akan kasus yang menyerang anggota polisi ini dan pasti pelakunya adalah seorang yang dendam pada polisi. Sekarang Ia teringat pada pemberitahuan Inspektur Megure pada dirinya bahwa kertas petunjuk diberikan oleh Yumi saat Ia diselamatkan.

 **'** **The highest now and then.'**

 **'** **The Highest now : Complete**

 **The Highest then : 14 hours left'**

 **Detektif Takagi tersadar. Apa makna petunjuk tersebut. Ia teringat pada suatu kasus di mana Ia terjebak dalam lift. Sekarang,Ia berlari menuju arah Inspektur Megure.**

 **Di sisi lain,seseorang tersenyum puas…**

"Kamu tahu ciri-ciri pelaku ?" Tanya Inspektur Megure

"Ya." Jawab Takagi "Ciri-ciri pelaku adalah seorang arsitek dan arsitek yang pernah berkaitan dengan polisi…"

"Dia adalah…Keichiro Atsuma ?!"

Jodie Sterling menonton televisi di dalam apartemennya. Dan menonton berita tentang pengeboman di Tokyo Sky Tree. Ia segera melirik handphone bermerk Apple miliknya dan menelepon seseorang.

Detektif Satou dan timnya tiba di penthouse milik Keichiro Atsuma, seorang arsitek yang menjadi tersangka di kasus terdahulu. Dan sekarang Ia lagi-lagi menjadi seseorang yang mencurigai bagi kepolisian.

Di dekat lantai parkir Tokyo Sky Tree sebuah mobil Porsche hitam terparkir. Di dalamnya, dua orang misterius memandangi polisi yang masih menjaga tempat itu. Dan salah satu dari mereka berkat pada yang lainnya.

"Siapkah kalian untuk yang kedua, Polisi ?

Mereka masuk ke dalam penthouse yang sangat mewah tersebut. Dan menemukan seseorang telah tertunduk pada meja miring dan itu seseorang itu adalah…

"Apa ? Kalian menemukan Keichiro dalam keadaan tewas ?"Tanya Inspektur

"Ya,dan aku mendapat sebuah petunjuk menarik di sini."

Kemudian Detektif Takagi mendapat sebuah pesan singkat dari Miwako.

'12 hours left.

You has know the answer of first clue.

And you need the specific.

Go to "TANTEI" before the dawn rise.

The Enigma.

Dari : Miwako Satou'

Takagi menutup mukanya. Ia semakin pusing akan kasus aneh ini. Dan dirinya tersadar. Segera Ia berjalan menuju ke ruangan khususnya.

Sementara itu, di Rumah Sakit Umum Beika, Isshin Chiba masuk ke dalam ruangan dua orang anggota Kepolisian lalu lintas yang terluka parah akibat bom yang meledak di lantai parkir Tokyo Sky Tree.

"Yumi,bagaimana keadaanmu ?" Tanya Chiba

"Aku baik saja, kenapa kau tak tanya wanita yang di sampingku ?"Ganggu Yumi

"Aku tak tahu namanya." Ujar Chiba

"Namanya…apa ya ? Mmm…Naeko Miike, kalau tidak salah." Jawab Yumi

"Apaaaa ?"

Fajar hampir tiba. Takagi masih bingung dengan petunjuk tersebut. Tantei adalah kata-kata yang Ia dengar setiap hari. Ia memikirkan bahwa sang pelaku akan menyerang kantor polisi, dan itu terlalu aneh bila benar terjadi. Ia mencoba mikirkan hal lain yang masuk akal. Dan menemukan bahwa kenyataan akan petunjuk tersebut.

Sementara itu Miwako sudah berada di depan SMA Teitan. Ya, Ia menemukan jawaban petunjuk berikutnya. Petunjuk yang Ia dapat itu membawanya ke sini. Ia masih heran akan petunjuk ketiga yang jawabannya akan sangat mudah dan mengapa waktu petunjuk kedua adalah 14 jam. SMA Teitan mengadakan pertandingan Karate hari ini, Miwako masuk ke halaman sekolah itu dan menemukan anggota klub Karate sedang berlatih. Dan Ia berteriak.

"Semuanya perhatian ! Ada bom di sekolah ini !"

Semuanya panik dan berhamburan keluar secepat mungkin dari sekolah itu. Miwako Satou semakin masuk ke dalam dan seseorang memukulinya dari belakang. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Dan pandangannya mulai kabur.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahukanku, Miike ?" Kesal Chiba

"Itu karena…aku mencintaimu…dan seorang polisi harus tegar berdiri sendiri."

'Tit…tit…tit…

BOOOOOMMMM'

Suara ledakan sangat besar terjadi di SMA Teitan. Dan lagi-lagi Kepolisian mendapat pesan dari sang pelaku .

'Aku telah menculik detektif wanitamu, segera pecahkan kode kedua dan selamatkanlah dia.

THE ENIGMA

1445140615'

Semua anggota kepolisian panik. Dan Takagi segera berlari menuju mobilnya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat dan Ia tahu apa maksud kode terakhir dalam pesan itu. Masalahnya sekarang…siapa sang pelaku ?

Masih di kantor kepolisian, seorang wanita asal Amerika memasuki ruangan Inspektur Megure.

"Kami siap membantu."

Di luar ruangan, seseorang berbicara dengan lawannya di seberang.

"FBI ikut campur dalam masalah ini."

"Ajaklah mereka semakin terjebak dalam jebakan kita."

Mobil Takagi berhenti di jarak 1000 meter dari lantai dasar Tokyo Tower. Tampak warga Tokyo mulai panik akan lift yang macet dan Ia tahu, Miwako ada di dalam lift itu, di dalam sandera sang pelaku.

Tiba-tiba suara tembakan terdengar.

Takagi merasa kakinya kesakitan.

Dan menemukan darah telah mengalir dari kakinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tolonglah aku Takagi !" Teriak Miwako dalam hati

Ia melihat seseorang di depan wajahnya. Seorang wanita berambut putih dengan wajah yang bukan berasal dari Jepang.

"SECRET MAKES A WOMAN WOMAN" Ucap wanita itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 1 nya

Maafkan atas typo dan cerita yang berantakan

Cerita akan diupdate secepat mungkin.

See you next time and night.

Mr. Harry14 The author of Runaways


End file.
